Alec
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: Marjue Winchester is hunting with her cousin. But when a nasty spirit attacks a small group of teenagers that they're trying to save, could it bring two souls together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**For the record- I DO NOT own Supernatural, Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester.  
I DO own Marjue Winchester and Nil Winchester and Alec, Aiden, Trinity and Matt.  
Lycire Swan and Adryen Eirlys belong to AriaCloudrunner.**

**Marjue- Pronounced- _MAR-Zhey_ ('Zh' as in, the 'S' sound in 'Casual' or 'Vision' .)  
Axenn- Pronounced- _AY-ZEN_**

**And for those familiar with the phonetic alphabet-**

**Marjue- _Marзei  
_****Axenn- _Ezn_**

* * *

My name's Mavis.  
Well, no, it's not.  
It's Mara Jane.  
But I hate that name.  
So it's Mari.  
But that's not my real name either.  
It's Marjue.  
But that's such a mouthful.  
So I'm Mari.  
But formally, Mara Jane.  
And then there's my family, who fondly call me Mavis.

I love palindromes.

* * *

Where the hell is Sam Winchester when you need him?

My dad was so much better at picking locks than I am. And I was struggling with this one. The concentration was causing my aqua singlet which I wore underneath an open, checked brown flannelette shirt to become damp with sweat. My feet hurt within my knee high, elvish leather boots from crouching, and my shins were wet with sweat up to where the boots cut off and the cool air soothed the bare skin above them. I wiped my hand on my denim short shorts, and tried the lock again. I'd been reduced to a bobby pin, as I'd lost my latest lock pick in Kunawee.

I could tell you where my dad was- Brooklyn, with my mother and my uncle- Dean Winchester. Hunting a wayward vampire in the streets...  
"Hey, hurry up- It's boiling out here… What's wrong, need your _daddy_?"  
Speaking of wayward vampires...  
Vampyr, technically.  
The thick Scottish accent was mocking, my cousin momentarily reminding me astoundingly of _her_ father- my aforementioned uncle- Dean.  
Addy (Adryen) Eirlys was the daughter of Dean Winchester and Lycire Swan- A woman I had known until I was about two, at which point Lycire and Dean had split up… Clearly not before the conception of Addy.  
It's a miracle that the relationship had even happened in the first place- as Dean was a paranormal hunter, and Lycire; a vampire _and _a werewolf. This made Addy a vampyr (half vampire) and a werewolf also.  
Addy had turned up about a year ago, looking for Dean with nothing more than a photo from my first birthday that depicted my mom and dad holding baby me, and Dean hugging Lycire who, according to Addy, looked happier her in this photo than she'd ever seen her. She also carried Dean's necklace, further proving the relation.  
After a short stint where Addy had hated Dean because she'd finally found out that he was a hunter, they patched things up and now she was a valuable addition to our little hunting ensemble, and; my best friend. If only she could convince her mother to join us and we'd have a perfect little nuclear family. Hah.

We'd recently been allowed out for our very first solo hunt. Nada to the parental supervision. We were now familiar with the whole gig, but still a little jittery as to some of the minor procedures- such as breaking and entering. That was a new one.

"Can it Fido, this lock's rusted." I retorted, grunting as I shifted my weight on my sore feet.  
"Pfft, stupid ELF" Addy said pointedly, leaning drearily against the door frame. I paused, dropping my bobby pin. _Oh, Marjue you IDIOT!_  
I pressed my pointer finger against the lock and channelled my unique magic into the rusty mechanism. With a grating sound, it clicked open.  
"Oh my god; It really took you that long? Oh, right, sorry- you needed your _mummy_" Addy taunted, striding through the now open door while I tried to work my cramped blood back into feet.  
"Hey, no mom jokes- you know I'll win" I growled.  
"You cheat, there's more ammo on my mom."  
_My _mom was an elf. Not the pointy shoed Santa's Little Helper type, but the pointy _eared_, mystical, magical, beautiful, forest dwelling Lord of the Rings type elf, except our type was from the clan ages of about 5000 years ago. Time before time, as it were.  
It's a long, complicated, romantic story, but the short and short of it is- That my mom managed to randomly and accidentally summon my dad to her through a rip in time and space and then, after developing feelings for each other (and spending the night together) my dad managed to bring her to his time and realm where they fell properly in love and married. They then had me and my younger brother Axenn, both elves. See, Simple? That's sarcasm, by the way- I'm a big fan.

Vampire, Lycans and Elves, Oh My!


	2. Chapter 2

Guns out. Loaded with as much rocksalt as we had, which, honestly, wasn't much. Beastie haunting this place looks to be a malevolent spirit. Albeit a seriously pissed off one. But we had to trigger an encounter with it, see what was, who it was so we could track it's remains and torch them.  
Fun.

It was a very old small mansion. The tiles had been stripped back in many places, any carpet that was here, had been eaten away leaving old dry floorboards. Everything was dusty. Even the dust had dust. There were no working lights and the windows had all been boarded up. The fading sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the boards, and illuminated the rooms enough for our superhuman eyesight. With every creak in the house, Addy and I both would freeze and take a second to process whether the sound was 'supernatural' or 'non-supernatural'. It was relatively easy for us, given that we both had lupine hearing. Addy with her lycanthropy and me; well a part of my being an elf from the line that my mother was from, was that we had the ability to turn into our clan animal. We call that phasing. Addy calls going werewolf 'turning'. PoTAYto, PoTARto- we both turn into wolves. But our heightened senses stay with us even when we're in human form.  
Addy signaled to me, telling me to listen to a sound near her that she singled out as odd. After two secnds concentration I breathed my analysis.  
"Footsteps..."  
She nodded and winked with a grin.  
The tension rose as Addy gripped the door handle to the offending room.  
I nodded 'ready' to her, and she threw open the door.  
As we sprang in, we were met by screams and gasps. Our guns were raised... at a bunch of teenagers, huddled under an upturned desk. Addy sighed, and we sheepishly lowered our weapons. This gave one dark brown haired boy confidence, who stood up, assuming a superior stance.  
"Who the HELL are you two?"  
I ignored the boy's adrenaline fueled comment. Quietly, I said  
"Is anyone hurt?"  
Addy huffed.  
"You are so much like Sam, it's sad. I have a better question- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?"  
The aggro boy answered defiantly (but childishly)  
"We asked you first" He sneered, throwing Addy a glance that rose even my hackles.  
Addy looked fit to punch the dark brown haired guy, but a quiet, light brown haired boy at the back of the huddle who looked remarkably calm spoke up in a low voice.  
"We heard this place was haunted. We wanted to check it out."  
I rolled my eyes, which couldn't be seen properly in the dark, which was good, as they were flashing between their usual mint colour and a dangerous orange as I grew irate. It's what they did, my eyes changed colour with my mood. Another elvish trait- my mom and brother had it too, except it was their hair that changed, not their eyes.  
Addy addressed the boy, but the comment was directed at the group. It was in her usual brash chirpy style.  
"Nope. No ghosts. Only two girls who will boot your arses from here to your mother's laps if you're looking for kicks."  
A small mousey haired girl with a terrified squeaky voice spoke now. She was huddled in the arms of a strawberry blonde haired guy who was, in every sense of the word- HOT.  
"But it _is _haunted! We've seen the ghost!!" Upon sitting up with excitement, she noticed that the boy was holding her, and shoved him away with a snort of disgust. He didn't notice. His eyes were on me. I shifted uncomfortably under his hypnotized gaze, and focused on whoever was speaking now. It was aggro boy.  
"Ha, Trinity, I still reckon that was just your shadow."He taunted, but looking less confident now.  
"It wasn't! Maddy saw it too, didn't you!?"  
'Maddy' nodded. Maddy was the composed boy.  
Maddy turned to us, his near black eyes on us, filled with suspicion.  
"You guys... you know how to kill it, don't you?"  
Gee, this kid was sharp. I glanced at Addy. These kids having seen the beastie changed what we could tell them.  
"Yes" I said, quietly. Maddy nodded, seemingly proud of his discovery.  
"In that case, how do we help?" He said, receiving an encouraging nod from Trinity.  
"You don't" Addy said sharply "You get out of it's way."  
"Oh, c'mon" the aggro boy whined. Looking pale as he realised that what he saw was real.  
"That thing threw a desk all the way across the foyer! Admit it, you could use our help. At least half of us are older than you, and we're probably stronger than you too. 'Cept Trinity."  
"Hey!" Trinity whined. I really didn't like this kid's attitude. There was silence after that where I called a meeting with Addy. We were both battling with our consciences.  
"They could be useful... If only as... distractions for the beastie." She looked like she wanted to punch herself for suggesting it.  
"You mean as bait." I said, the guilt that was on Addy's face creeping into my system.  
Addy then pointed out what we both knew, but didn't want to say.  
"Besides, as soon as the sun goes down, which is in a matter of minutes, the beastie will not let us leave. They could get hurt trying to get out."  
I nodded, and we had to accept our only option. It would take more than a matter of minutes to convince this lot to vacate. Addy also added that in a country town like this, at least one of these kids would know how to use a gun.  
Returning to the little group, we decided to go with as much truth as we could allow.  
"Ok, so by the time we reach the front door, the spirit will have us in a lock down and harm anyone who tries to get out, so it looks like we don't have a choice as to whether you stay or go. We have a few rules- Stay together. Unless otherwise ordered to do so, which brings us to rule two; Listen to us- we'll keep you alive. And whatever you do- do NOT try and get the spirit's attention. This thing is a malevolent spirit- a person who died a violent death and is now taking it out on the people who come into this house. Which means it will not show you any mercy. Iron repels it, so If you find any, grab it- But it has to be pure. We need to get to the kitchen and find some salt. It can't cross salt lines. And in these guns," I brandished my gun "Is rocksalt. These will stop it short of attacking you. But none of this will kill it. That's something Addy and I have to do tomorrow."  
"Can anyone use a gun?" Addy asked, surveying the group of four.  
Unsurprisingly, Maddy put up his hand, and Addy gave him her gun, drawing her tooth blade.  
"So what, are you guys like, ghostbusters or something?" The hot guy finally spoke, his brown gaze still locked on me. I gave him a despairing look, that whithered slightly under his stare.  
"Something like that" I managed to mumble, my face growing hot. Why was he staring at me like that? I fixed my attention on the features of the other group members to distract myself. Trinity had long, dull light brown hair with a straight fringe, similar to my shiny caramel straight hair, but I had no fringe, save for a long side fringe that was more part of my hair. She had wide gray eyes and very pale skin that was covered in freckles. She was cute, in a lost puppy kind've way. Maddy had the same light brown hair and gray eyes as Trinity. They were probably siblings. Aggro boy had very dark brown hair, styled flat on his head, chubby cheeks and flat brown eyes, nothing like the hot boy's deep golden brown eyes, and spiky strawberry blonde hair.  
"My name's Marjue, by the way."  
The hot by snorted, his gaze finally slipping from his frozen stare into mirth.  
"Mar-JAY What kind of name is that?"  
The hot boy was losing cool points with me very quickly.  
"It's Mar-ZHEY, not Mar-JAY. And you can all just call me Mari. Except for you," I bored my eyes into the hot guys, now released from his stare I had more confidence. He turned funny under my glare  
"YOU can practice wrapping your tongue around 'Marjue'." He huffed, and looked away at the wall.  
Aggro boy introduced himself as Aiden. And Maddy corrected it to Matt. He and Trinity were siblings. Good guess. When I drilled him for it, staring at him in the same way again, the hot boy managed to mumble "Alec".  
"Great, now that we all know each other-"  
Addy cut me off.  
"Get out of our pride lands?"  
Trinity giggled, the rest of them grinning too. Addy shot me wide innocent eyes and a sweet smile. I punched her lightly on the arm, and suddenly, the atmosphere lightened up a little, making the hours to come seem just a little more promising than they were going to turn out to be...


	3. Chapter 3

Upon suggestion from Matt, we all decided that to find the Iron and Salt we needed, we should split up. There were over twenty rooms in this house, so groups of three were too many, but there needed to be at least two in every team. But how to divvy them up?

Matt and Aiden could use guns, as could Myself and Addy.  
His confidence fully restored, Alec made his 'helpful' suggestion.

"Three teams, that means there should be one girl and one boy in each team." He tossed me a wink.  
"Like I should go with Mari, Matt with Trinity and Aiden with Addy."  
"Uh, uh- remember- you're still on name probation- it's Marjue. Until you can wrap your tongue around it-"

"Oh believe me, I'd love to." He said and winked suggestively at me.  
Addy giggled and elbowed me, rather delieberatley. I shot her a death stare.

Matt frowned at Alec, and went on as if that disturbing snippet of conversation had never taken place.

" There are surely some rooms that are more dangerous than others, though? Like as soon as we ran into this room, the thing stopped attacking us."

I paused for thought. I'd never heard of different rooms making a difference. I walked over to the second door.

"You came through here?"

Matt nodded. I ran my fingers along the walls. They were plasterboard, unlike the other rooms which had wooden panelling. Scanning the ceiling, I noticed that this room, whilst now a study, would at some point have been a grand dining room- hence the plaster walls- to differentiate. I must have looked odd, but I leant in and sniffed the wall. I detected what I was looking for, but was I correct?

"Oh that is such a turn on" Alec said as I licked the plaster. I heard the faint sound of Trinity whacking him.

"Salt." I said. "The plaster has salt to stabilise it. Builders sometimes add salt in rooms where it might often become moist to prevent it from cracking or going mouldy." Or else the first people to live here knew that salt repelled nasties.  
"It's not that it _can't_ get in here, it's that it would prefer to wait- it knows that you have to leave this room to leave the house.

So that confirmed Matt's point- some rooms were safer than others. Which meant that it was smarter to have weaker groups for the easy jobs, and stronger groups for the harder jobs. Plus I really didn't want to be stuck with Alec.

So it was decided that Addy and I would be a team and search for the beastie- distract it if we could, but stay close to here as a 'safe house'. What the others didn't know is that we were safer than we let on- me with my elvin magic- I could deter spirits with it, and Addy with her tooth blade- it only worked for her but it was more potent than iron. Matt would go with Alec- search for iron in the library, and Aiden would go with Trinity- for salt. The kitchen was by far the safest place to look. Lots of salt, probably emergency iron and it was close to this room.

I gave my gun to Aiden, and drew my knife- a copy of the knife my father had that belonged to a demon named Ruby. It was my long standing project to produce a replica of it using my magic and element skills. For now- it was like Addy's tooth blade- it repelled spirits, but couldn't yet destroy them. Good enough for now.  
Our instructions to the groups were to get what they needed and get back here.  
"Shouldn't we probably grab each other's numbers, in case we get in over our heads?" Alec suggested. He might have gotten away with it too, if he hadn't been staring at me again.  
"Chuck me your phone." I said, holding out my hand. Trinity and Alec passed me their phones. Aiden's had been crushed in the attack and Matt hadn't brought his. I punched in my number, and Addy took it off me and did the same. Handing them back, I leant over to Alec and said

"If you wanted my number, there were much more inconspicuous ways to get it" I sniggered as he turned scarlet and tried to cover it up with a suave grin. Real smooth.

* * *

Addy and I were almost back to back. We couldn't sense anything around us, but we had to be alert.

"So..." Addy said, quietly.

"Say one word about Alec, and I will tear off your ears." I growled.

I could hear Addy laughing under her breath.

"Would I do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Me? I think it's him you should worry about"

We'd been silent for the full fifteen minutes we'd been waiting here, save for the quick conversation as to whether we should try and attract the spirit or not. We both agreed that we were best not to encounter it at all, and that we'd get a call from someone should they run into it. Then we could be down to help them in seconds. Why did she have to start conversing now, on THAT topic?

"Mmm..." I said. And Addy took the hint that it wasn't something I really wanted to discuss. We both had lots of fun with the guys when we were out and about, but if there was a guy we just really didn't like, then generally the other knew not to press on it. Addy however, seemed keen on this one for me.

"He's not _that _bad..."

"He's bad enough."

"I can be as bad as you want, Mari." Came a voice from the door.

"Great." I breathed. Alec walked in, eyeing Addy before setting his gaze on me. Addy edged toward the door to our safe room.

"Don't you dare" I hissed at her, but she just threw me an encouraging wink and slunk out.

I turned to Alec, giving him a steely glare. I jumped- he was closer than I thought. Closer than he should have been. He reached up, and brushed my hair behind my ear, his paralyzing brown eyes locked on mine.

"Whe-where's Matt?" I stammered, shying away from his touch feebly.

"In the main room. He found one iron poker."

"We should go and help Trinity and... Aiden." His stare was making me forget people's names.

He traced his finger down my cheek. Half of me was saying- _step away, slap him, yell. _And the other half was drowning in his eyes. And it was that half that seemed to have control of my body.

He slid a hand under my arm and clutched my back, pulling me close. I nearly fell.

"We should.." He agreed, and began to lean in, slowly. His face made for the place where he'd brushed my hair away, and my breathing became rapid. I could feel a flush run up my neck, into my face and my heartbeat rang in my ears.

His lips brushed the skin on my neck, and finally I snapped into action. Placing both hands on his chest I shoved him backward, catching him completely off guard. He flew backward- adrenaline and my elvin strength making me shove him harder than I'd intended. He landed hard, crying out as he struck his shoulder on the ground.

I began to yell.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? What sign have I given you that I wanted you in that way, or for that matter any way at all?" I could see that my words stung him- or was it just his shoulder? He clambered to his feet and tried to recover his ego-

"Nothing- I just thought, maybe we_ could _be like that. What's stopping us?"

"_Why?_" I hissed, breathing awkwardly.

"You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen..." His voice became soft, but not like before where it had been comically enticing, but now entranced, almost.

"I've dreamt all my life about a girl like you- you've got attitude, you're not helpless like Trinity. You're just the kind've girl i've always looked for... And you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, I swear..."

It was hard not to be touched by his words. But I shoved out my bitchy side, wanting him to leave me alone. I wasn't entirely sure why, I guess was just scared of how helpless I _had _become around him- I hadn't even been able to control my own body.

"You've known me for all of half an hour, idiot."

"Then I believe in love at first sight." I swear, this guy was making me want to slap MYSELF. He was sweet and intoxicating at the same time. I was still having trouble controlling my body, for now it was trying to take me across the room- to him. To be as close as we were a moment ago. But he was a play boy- a womaniser. He was an egocentric jerk.

_But you also have only known him for half an hour_. The voice in the back of my mind pointed out.

_Yeah, and in that half an hour he's proven himself a womanising egocentric jerk. _I retorted.

_How? _It asked. Don't ask me why I spoke back to it. Either I was crazy, or it was my elvin wolf I was talking to. I could deal with the latter.

_Picking on my name. Hugging Trinity, when clearly she wanted none of it. That seems to be a reoccurring thing, hmm?  
I'd just say you were jealous._

_I am not!_

_Look at his eyes._

I glanced into those caramel pools in his face, and found myself smiling. He grinned back, crookedly, and I shook my head, plastering my scowl back across it. But his grin was now full and triumphant.

_Now look what you made me do... _I scolded the voice.

"Listen. I can't put in words what I feel, but this is close enough." He said, fiddling with his phone. Then, in the quiet of the room, rang out a tune-

_All is fair  
I'm trying to make you notice me but you don't care  
You play me like a broken game of Snakes and Ladders  
Or cards or piano or a record that's been thrown in the trash_

_I like you  
I've liked you since I saw you walking down my street  
I like your little vibe and your clothes and feet  
And your hair and your eyes and your  
nose and your face and your life_

_I know your name  
And I've got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing  
I just wanna waste some time with you_

He cut it off here, having made his point. I laughed, inwardly- this song was one of my favourites, as, according to my father, it was a song that shared it's meaning for Dean and Lycire when they'd been almost together. I began to wonder if Addy had set this up, considering that this 'love story' was sounding ironically similar to Dean and Liz.

Dean: "I love you, Liz"  
Liz: "Awwe, I hate you, Dean"  
Dean: "Good, let's go out"  
Liz: "Not on you life, Dorothy"...

You see the similarity?

But what are the chances that Alec would have _that_ song on his phone?  
And there's no Internet reception down here.

"So... what do you say?"  
I snapped out of my nostalgia. He'd done it again. He was a foot away from me, paralyzing me with his eyes again.

"What do I say to what?" I was able to speak this time, at least.

"Will you go out with me?" He said, with a very cute shy edge to it. But I did a double take.

"What? No." I said, somewhat regretting saying it as it popped out. But I stood firm with it.

"Please? Just ONE date when we get out?" He said, grasping my hand.  
I had to physically pull my mind out of his touch.

"I said... No." Boy did I sound sure. Not.

He looked set to continue pleading, but rapid gunshots from one room over tend to pull one out of a conversation...

**

* * *

**

**The song that Alec played was Thirsty Merc's _Wasting time. _If you don't know the song, then here's a link-**  
www. you tube /watch?v=cQHqF_ZfBcQ **(you will need to retype it without the spaces, as you tube links do not work on here) (sound needed)**  
**The song's really worth listening to!!**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, short chapter I know, but this is me tryiing not to let this story go. I MUST finish it. I MUST!  
I do not own Supernatural or Poltergeist.  
****  
I DO own Alec Warran, Marjue Winchester, Axenn Winchester, Nil Winchester, Trinity, Matt and Aiden and AriaCloudrunner owns Addy Winchester and Lycire Swan.**

* * *

Despite the fact that Alec had comprehensively turned my left knee to a jello like substance, I beat him to the door, rushing urgently toward the sounds of gunfire. They had stopped by now, but that was a problem in itself. They could have stopped for a number of reasons. I ripped open the door to the study and burst in, Alec close behind, breathing hard. I could smell his fear through the gunpowder that filled the room.

Matt stood in the centre of the room, the gun still raised in his trembling hands, smoke trailing out the end. Besides shaken, he looked ok.  
"It was… ri-right there…." He said, shakily, shock not fear making him stutter.  
"It will be back. You've just repelled it. Let's get back to the safe room"  
He brandished the gun  
"This? This did nothing." He said his mood sarcastically nonchalant.  
"What?" I said. Alec stepped up close behind me to listen to Matt. Correction- _too_ close.  
"I mean I just shot Casper the-freakin'-ghost five times in the face and nothing happened. It left on it's own."  
I frowned. I distinctly remember loading it with rocksalt. Why didn't it work?  
"It did do something really odd though. Well, I don't really know, but I've never heard of a spirit doing this."  
"And you've heard of a _real_spirit before?" Alec said, alerting me to exactly how close he was. The hairs on my neck stood on end.  
Focus, Marjue.  
"Did what? What did it do?"  
"I couldn't control my own mind. While I was firing, I saw it in my head, probing my thoughts and memories. I felt it searching. All it seemed to find was Trinity. I was made to relive our younger days when I was looking after her. They were nice memories, but I felt really creeped out.  
I went cold.  
"It made you think of your sister?" Alec said, mockingly.  
"Woooh, real scary. Yeah, Matty, your sister's a real _scream_."  
Matt gave Alec a warning glare. I whimpered under my breath. We were all dead. Addy and I were so not prepared for what this was. I only knew of one creature that could access thoughts and memories like that. And I knew exactly what it was.  
"Matt, how much do you love your sister?"  
He turned to me, his eyes wide and confused.  
"She's all I have left, why?" He mumbled, dread numbing his words.  
"Because it's not a spirit." Rocksalt and Iron were useless. Nothing in this house could save us from what we were trapped with.  
"It's a poltergeist." I confirmed it with myself by the knot that crept into my stomach as I voiced it.  
"And all we've done is seriously piss it off." I took a panicked stride toward the door. Nothing could save us, but I had to try. This thing was now after Trinity to get back at Matt for shooting at it.  
Matt took a deep breath, catching on to what I just had about his sister.  
"What, like in the movie 'Poltergeist?"  
I stopped, turning back to face Alec, to scared to worry about what had gone on in the other room.  
"Yes, exactly like Poltergeist." I said, frustration leaking into my voice. Alec bit his lip, fear threatening to take over.  
"Except this one is _not _CGI."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am probably going to revise this chapter soon, as it was written in my school spare in a room that was about 38 degrees, so it's probably non-senseical and shite. So look out for re-writes, I just wanted to get the chapter posted.**

* * *

I couldn't hear anything coming from the kitchen, which was both a good and bad sign. It could mean that nothing was amiss- that Trinity and Aiden were keeping a low profile, as we'd said to, and that they were fine, but there could also be no sounds, if there was no-one to make them. I shook those thoughts from my head.  
Addy wheeled round the corner, her face apprehensive.  
"I got your call." Addy said, ignoring the strange looks from Matt and Alec as they tried to recall me making a phone call.  
I hadn't.  
In a show of sure headed-ness, I'd rounded a corner miles ahead of the boys and sent off a bolt of blue magic to tell Addy to return to the group. It had disappeared round the next corner by the time the boys had caught up. It was my normal alert to my family members.  
"Good." I replied, then, jumped to business " It's not a spirit." My words were in a very hunter matter-of-fact style.  
"I guessed as much." Addy sighed. I'd inherited my dad's smarts of knowing _what _something was, and everything about how to get rid of it, and where it lived, but Addy had inherited _her_ dad's uncanny knack for knowing when we were on the right track or not. Addy always got this feeling in her gut as we hunted, if our assumptions were wrong.  
"So what _are _we dealing with?" She said, turning to observe the boys, absent minded. Matt looked sick and Alec gave her a short but sombre nod.  
"Poltergeist." I said, filled with dread. That brought her attention back to me.  
"Ah. Goody." She said sarcastically.  
"Pulled a mind trick on Matt. We think it's going after Trinity." I explained. Matt gulped, but look set and determined to save his sister.  
Addy nodded, and we turned back to set out lupine hearing on the internal workings of the kitchen.

There wasn't much going on. We'd almost been sure there was no-one in there until a small clang alerted us to a presence. We realised it was mundane as a muffled cough floated out to us. It was male- Aiden.  
We all made for the door, but didn't quite get the expected greeting. Gunfire opened up on us and we backed out, trying to yell out over the din- "IT'S US!!" But he couldn't hear. I heard the shots rattle off- 4,5,6,7. There were only 10 shots in the round! He was going to use them all up!  
"STOP!" I cried. I knew the bullets were useless, but it was still better to have them. Not to mention they were hard to make and we tried to save as many as possible.  
Three shots later and he was out of ammo. Breathing hard and backing up against the counter.  
"You _idiot._ Addy chided as she opened the bullet racked door.  
I let out a shaky sigh and rose to my feet. Alec, who had been pressed against the wall beside me, placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and followed Addy into the kitchen.  
"If that were a spirit, you would not be stuffed." Addy was still telling Aiden off.  
"No I wouldn't! The damn ghost'd be dead!" He rebutted.  
"No" I cut in. "Rocksalt only scares it off."  
"And now you have no ammo." Addy finished for me.  
Matt, however, had his attention on the more important issue.  
"Aiden, where's my sister?" He said, sounding like he was dead.  
"She's in the pantry looking for salt. She fits better." He said.  
Surely she would have come out to see what the racket was when Aiden shot at us… Wouldn't she?  
Matt seemed to be thinking the same thing, and raced to the pantry. He looked through the window and sighed. Trinity was standing there, smiling at us, shaking, but unharmed. Matt tried to open the door to reach her, but found that the handle wouldn't turn. Concern flashed across his face and a confused look crossed Trinity's wide brown eyes. She moved to the door, and tried the handle. It wouldn't budge.  
She mouthed something, but it was in-audible through the door. Suddenly, Trinity began to back away from the door, her eyes widening in fright.  
"Move!" I cried, and threw my whole weight at the door. It didn't budge.  
I cursed, foully, and beat at it again. The lights had gone out in the pantry, and just barely I could hear Trinity's terrified sobs. Matt began to cry out and beat at the door.  
"NO!" He cried, again, and again, as everyone in the room searched for some way to open the door. We all froze in our tracks as the screams emanated from the room, chilling every soul to the bone. Aiden suddenly broke and checked the door we had come through, but it was also locked. He returned to his position, his eyes darting around the room, warily as he searched for another escape route. Addy, Alec and I were all glued to the spot with defeat. Matt continued to hopelessly beat at the door until despair overcame him and he folded in on himself, muttering "no" through his deep sobs.

The screams of fear that turned all our stomachs slowly turned into keens of agony, and eventually, soft moans that bled into silence. Matt shrank back into the corner, folded up into a ball on the floor. Aiden vomited, shaking so heavily we thought he would fall. Alec never moved, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his face wet with tears. Addy and I must have tried the door one hundred times. We both looked sombre, filled with hate for what was doing this. There were mixed feelings when the lights behind the misted up window flickered back into existence and the two doors swung open. Addy and I were the first to the door, Alec and Aiden not moving an inch.  
Cowards.  
Peering around, we were immediately hit with the stench of blood.  
I chanced a glance at Addy.  
She did not drink blood, but still I knew she was a vampyr. It was wrong of me to assume that this should affect her, but I guess it was something that had been my base instinct all my life, what with my mythological upbringing. Her face was clenched into a solid, stoic expression, identical to the one her father wore in scenes of terrible tragedy. It was a mask, of sorts, a strong face that she seemed to hold for others, as well as her own sanity. No sign of her reaction to the blood.  
Me? I glanced on with visible sadness as the tears ran freely down my cheeks.  
Trinity lay in a pool of her own blood, her wide brown eyes glassily staring up at the ceiling, the life gone from within them. Her chest was opened up with deep scratches and her arms ran with deep scratches where she had instinctively blocked the first attacks.  
A moan alerted me to Matt, peeking round the doorway. The sight of Trinity, lying dead on the floor broke the last of his spirit. He ran forward, shoving past me to crouch next to his sister and clutch her head, crying. He rocked back and forth , forming the syllables of her name between his deep sobs. Addy and I stood, watching over him, unable to put into word the sorrow and sympathy we felt for him.  
To my greatest surprise, I sensed another presence enter the room, and spun to see Alec, taking in the sight. He dropped his jaw in horror, and then clenched it shut when he noticed my gaze, his face taking on a stern defiance. He set his jaw, and walked calmly over to Matt, crouching down beside him and resting a hand on Trinity's bloody shoulder. His gaze met mine again, and it was smouldering with determination.  
He gave me a nod.  
One of those nods that, in my uncle's terms would say- "Let's end this son-of-a-bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

Matt leant against the wall, clutching his head. He was beyone tears by now, but his face was chalky, and If he could have dropped dead there and then, I was sure he would have. The other remaining four of us formed a tight group in the safe room. We looked at each other through dried tears, half hoping not to be the first one to speak.  
Addy, characteristically, was the first to offer a solution.  
"We just have to last the night." She said.  
"How do you propose we do that?" Aiden said, the malice in his tone enough to make me let out a short growl and glare at him. He shrank back, guiltily, but not before Addy took a cite out of him (figuratively)  
"Well, we could truss you up as a peace offering." She snarled.  
Alec stood close to me, silent and grim.  
Aiden didn't retaliate, and Addy resumed her usual kind face. Both of them knew that fighting would solve nothing. I was used to Addy's smart remarks because of all the time I'd spent with Dean, but I knew that when it came to it, She was almost more preserving of life than I was.  
"There has to be something" rasped Matt from the wall. He sounded broken.  
There was silence. I didn't know thatthere was anything. The only way I knew how to get rid of a poltergeist, was hex bags. But where were we going to get…  
Hold on.  
"Addy! That stand in the main hall- what was the runner made out of?" I gasped.  
"Velvet, why? Thinking of redecorating?" she answered, her mocking only just convering curiosity.  
Bingo.  
"And Aiden- in the kitchen- where there herbs?"  
"I dunno. Tri-" He bowed his head, stopping abruptly. "Th-there might'a been."  
I paced around the group, uncomfortably aware that everyones eyes were on me. Especially Alec's.  
There was velvet in the hallway to make the bags, there might be white sage in the kitchen, we had salt, and I could make the blood donation. Hunters often overlooked how simple purification bags were, probably because getting them in the walls was a bitch.  
I spun to Addy.  
"Can you go and get the velvet?" I said, and she began to move, but eyed me questioningly.  
"Aiden. Start making small piles of salt, and read this-" I said, pulling out my journal and flipping open to the page with the salt purification page "-for each pile. I need four."  
"and I'm going to go and get the sage."  
"Purification bags!" Addy cried, slapping herself on the forehead. "Are you sure they'll work?" I gave her a look that told her I wasn't, but for the benefit of everyone else, said "Yes." And began to wlak out of the room.  
"What do I do?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned, meeting Alec's determing gaze.  
"Look after Matt." I said. Matt protested, claiming he wanted to be as alone as possible in this hell house.  
"Fine." I said. "You can come with me."

We reached the kitchen and had to skirt around poor Trinity. We'd wanted to move her, but Matt hadn't had the stomach to do so when we tried to lift her and realsied she wouldn't stay in one piece. So we'd covered her with a tablecloth and set some musty plastic flowers around her. Depressingly, it was the best we could do.  
"Poor Trinity…" Alec said. "You face this day-to-day?"  
I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes.  
"No. Normally we can save people." I said stocily.  
"Oh…" Alec said. He sounded sad, but calm. Brave even, but lets not go crazy.  
"Have youthought about what I said?" He asked, his voice suddenly full of hope.  
" What do you mean?" I deliberately pretended not to know that he was talking about his date proposition.  
"You know what I mean." He said, seeing straight through my guise.  
I sighed.  
"Alec, you see what I do with my life? We _cannot _be together. Do you understand?"  
My father had told me from a very young age that it took a special kind of person to do what we do. It was my mother's species that had allowed my dad to get close to her. He'd lost one love before to the tragic danger of our lifestyle, and had refused to fall in love again. But mom had proven to be made of tough enough stuff to marry into the Winchesters, which believe me, was dangerous enough.  
"No, I don't understand." Alec retorted. "I saw the way you looked at me when I touched you. You saw what being so close to you did to me. You can't say we shouldn't give a connection like that a shot."  
This guy was fucking persistant.  
"Alec. I'm a girl. I'm a human. I have hormones that make proximity a problem for me. It doesn't mean I like you." I was lying through my teeth. Everything about that sentence outside 'I'm a girl' was bull.  
And apparently Alec knew it.  
He sidled over to me, the crooked grin that made my knees weak plastered on his tear streaked face.  
I edged away, but he caught me by the wrist.  
"You know you're talking crap. I know you're talking crap. What is your big issue about me anyway?"  
He could have said that orange and purple cows were yesterday found to be the predominant life form on Mars and I wouldn't have noticed. I only noticed the steadily closing gap between our lips. My insides turned to jelly as the gap was closing, and the time I could feel his breath on my face, my heart had burst out of my chest, run away and come back with the white sage I was supposed to be looking for.  
_White sage._  
I pulled away from the almost-kiss and sidestepped Alec, heat rising out of the collar of my brown flanny like a wave.  
"Seriously?" Came Alec's pissed off voice.  
I pulled on my 'you-think-you're-top-shit-don't-you?' mask and kept walking.  
"What? Upset you didn't get your fun-time?" I sneered.  
He followed me into the far end of the massively long pantry while I looked for sage.  
"What is your _problem _with me?" He said, exasperated.  
I whirled on him.  
"You are a selfish, cowardly manhore who thinks he can get his way with me just because he can sniff out a pheremone from fifty paces."  
"How am I selfish?" He fired back.  
_How was he selfish? All he'd done since I'd met him was look out for the others…  
When he wasn't trying to climb into my pants, anyway…  
That's a count for manhore, not selfish.  
WHO'S side are you ON?  
Ours.  
Gah!  
_"You're still cowardly!" I fired back, feeling like a right dork.  
"_I'm not a freakin' ghost hunter, Mari!" _He cried. "I'm not accustomed to fighting things that go bump in the night!"  
True. And besides, being heroic usually got you killed.  
"Well…" I began, but he cut me off.  
"That leaves manhore." He said. "I'm not going to deny that one, however, I haven't gotten laid, so I don't think I can really be classed as one of those either."  
He smiled at me, crookedly, and I nealrly smiled back. I may have, I don't know, but I know I didn't deliberatly coax him on. Not that he needed it. Grabbing a handful of white sage, he leant in, quick as a flash leaving almost a ghost of his kiss on my lips.  
I gasped as heat and shock flahsed through me, but he was gone, trailing out of the kitchen as ghostlike as his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps!**  
**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**One last disclosure- I do NOT own _Supernatural, 'Wasting Time'-Thirsty Merc, Poltergeist, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester.  
_I DO own Marjue Winchester, Alec Warran, Trinity, Aiden, Matt, Axenn Winchester and Nil Winchester.**  
**Addy Winchester and Lycire Swan belong to _AriaCloudrunner_.**

* * *

I hurried after him, all to aware that being alone in this house was as dangerous as following Alec. Maybe _almost _as dangerous.  
I couldn't fall in love.  
No, no, no, no, no, no.  
I COULDN'T fall in love.  
My parents had the set up right.  
Liz and Dean would've had the set up right.  
This guy was human.  
Humans in love with hunters got hurt.  
I couldn't love him.

"Back for more?" He said smugly as I caught up to him, pale as a ghost.  
I said nothing, and he scowled at my silence as we walked briskly back to the room.  
'_All is fair, I'm tryin'a make you notice me but you don't care'  
_The tone echoed down the corridor, and I glanced down briefly to see Alec's hand in his pocket, the faint blue glow alerting me that he'd set the tone off.  
I felt my face turn scarlet and I wasn't sure why.  
I pulled ahead of Alec a little, desperate to get into the door that was _so _close.  
There was the sound of smashing glass, and I spun with a gasp to see a photo frame collide with the wall, the sharp shards of glass falling dangerously close to Alec's head. He stopped in his tracks, looking shocked, and quickly closed off the song on his phone.  
We stood for several shocked seconds in the silence, and shared a look of 'ohmygoodness-that-was-close'. Standing alert, I saw over his shoulder another frame, floating along in midair towards us. It was almost mesmerising, and when it reached us, I didn't see the danger until it swung out in a wide arc and recognised how the other frame had viciously shattered against the wall. Except this time it was aligned with Alec's head.  
From my stunned stupor, I snapped into action and grabbed the collar of Alec's shirt, acting as a pivot to swing him around me.  
Throwing him into the door, I used his weight to swing myself round aswell, sending us both tumbling to the floor in the safe room.  
Relief washed over me until my mind slowed enough to realise I was lying underneath Alec.  
"Giit off me!" I drawled, shoving him off.  
Then Addy's hands were helping me up, but I could feel the tremors of her silent laughter.  
"Shut up." I hissed under my breath at her.  
"Did you get the stuff?" I heard Matt say, his voice still a personification of pain.  
"Yeah." Alec said, his tone telling the room that he got a little bit more than a bundle of herbs. I wanted to skin him on the spot. I refused to look at her, feeling her smirk boring into the side of my face.  
"Well," The oblivious voice of Aiden came "Lets get started then."

Either Matt had excellent spatial skills, or the hurt boy had counted out the salt grain-for-grain. The four little piles were so even, I could have kissed him. With a tinge of embarrassment, I threw that thought from my mind.  
Addy lobbed the velvet at me from where she stood cutting up string to tie the bundles up with.  
Bringing out my knife I roughly sliced it into four squares.  
"Has the salt been purified?" I asked.  
"assuming pronunciation isn't crucial…" Addy said, apparently reliving amusing memories of Matt's attempts at Latin.  
"It should do." I replied, and piled the salt on to the bags.  
Alec brought me the sage, deliberately brushing my hand as he gave it to me. He seemed amused by the jolting reaction his touch sent through me. I bit my lip and began to crush up the sage, the smell floating about the room and instantly creating a sense of calm and safety.  
Salt? Check. Sage? Check. Purification? Check. In a bag? Check. Now all we needed was the pure sacrifice of blood. Luckily it was only a poltergeist and we didn't need to kill anyone.  
Glancing around the group, I nodded to Addy.  
I couldn't do this myself. I still didn't quite have the stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Alec's voice was filled with concern. He seemed to be the only one to pick up on my hesitation.  
"I have to give a blood sacrifice to the bags." I sighed.  
"Wait. You don't have to… kill… yourself, do you?" Aiden said. Matt gave him an 'ohmygod-you-idiot' look, but I smiled at him.  
"No. I don't have to die. It's only a little blood."  
"Then what's your problem?" he said, and Matt hit him this time.  
"In case I look like an emo kid, let me inform you that self-mutilation is not something I practice very often, you eedjet." I said, briefly mimicking our oldest family friend, Bobby.  
Addy walked over with her knife, looking very much like an executioner.  
"Wait." Alec's hand rested on my arm where I had exposed it for the knife.  
"Let me." He said, gently pushing me aside.  
Was he for real?  
He was seriously going to let Addy stick a knife in his arm just because I wasn't good with my own blood?  
My hero.  
Addy shrugged at me, and fast but gently, slit a scarlet line across his forearm.  
He sucked in air as the blade peirced his skin, but tilted his head up defiantly. His eyes met mine, and he regained a calm gaze. I silently thanked him.  
The blood dripped onto the bags, seeping into the salt or nestling in beads on the sage leaves. As Addy moved on, I set about tying up each little bundle of godly power.  
"Well, that was the easy part done." I chirped, thrilled that there was no annoying gash on my arm.  
"That was the _easy_ part?" Alec whined. "Try being me!"  
"I have." I told him, less cheerful. "And thanks."  
He nodded at me, as Addy finished trying a strip of cloth around the seeping wound.  
"Now we have to get them into the walls."

* * *

We decided to stick together as a group. As Aiden had so delicately put it-  
"More people for the poltergeist to pick off"  
The west and east walls came without a problem. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
Addy and I shared a silent conversation, debating the fact that there was probably some kind of supernatural ambush waiting at the north or south wall.  
We edged warily to the south wall.  
"Didn't you say we'd be attacked or something?" Aiden asked.  
"Yes… I don't know what's going on…" I replied.  
"Maybe it's gone…" Alec supplied, but I could tell by his tone it was just wishful thinking.  
"Not likely. It's probably setting up a death trap for us all." Addy, as upfront as ever, caused Aiden to gulp.  
"That's reassuring." Alec sneered.  
"Would you rather I didn't warn you and let you just walk into it?" Addy retorted.  
That shut Alec up.  
The south wall also gave us no trouble, making me even more wary than before.

The trip to the north wall seemed to take forever. Every creak, every moan, and we all froze, magic bubbling at my fingertips.  
But we made it all the way to the lounge room without so much as a oogedy-boogedy.  
The door of the lounge creaked maliciously, sounding like a bad horror movie.  
Spider webs coated the walls, and the only furniture aside from some empty cardboard packing boxes was an old musty couch, that may once have been yellow.  
I had the last of the bags in my hand, and I was gripping it so tightly, that I could feel a small amount of Alec's blood dripping down my fingers.  
Addy slunk over to the wall, and wiped a few of the spider webs away. In one swift motion, she cut a small hole in the shape of a cartoon ghost with her tooth blade.  
"Always the artist." I laughed.  
She grinned at me.  
"Just put the bag in so we can get out of-"  
Matt's scream stopped us in our tracks. I took a few steps forward, but realised it was too late. Blood was spurting from a gash across Matt's throat, and he crumpled to his knees.  
Aiden let out a small choking sound, and backed up against the wall. Without so much as a 'cya' he bolted out the door, where it was only a matter of seconds before he himself erupted in screams of agony that were followed by a dark silence.  
Trembling, I dimly realised that I was holding our saviour. Addy's voice was muted as she yelled at me to give her the bag.  
Then the world seemed to turn to slow motion.  
I saw the floating knife before me, turning in an antagonising-ly majestic way to face me. It began to zoom toward me at a frightening speed, and I'd lined it's path up with my heart before I had even registered that it would hit me. I was too numb to move.  
But oh well.  
I was an elf.  
The knife would pierce my heart and then I could pull it out. With my elvish metabolism, the damage would be healed to a non-fatal point before I'd lost enough blood to do any permentant damage.  
Sure, I'd fall unconscious.  
Sure it would leave a scar that would hinder me for the rest of my life.  
But I'd live.  
But what really ripped my heart out was the sight of Alec launching himself between me and the knife.


	8. Chapter 8

**For those people who can't properly enjoy a story with grammatical and spelling errors, you will be pleased to know that I have set my grammar-freak of a friend onto this story, and I will shortly update these chapters with grammatically correct versions. However, none of the storyline shall change, so for those who are content to read it as is- here is the last chapter in the tale....**

* * *

I'd lived through some tough moments.  
I'd watched my idol walk out of my life, destroying my uncle and hurting my mom.  
I'd seen numerous beasties track down my family and attempt to flake their skin from their bones in front of me.  
I'd been captured by three different kinds of paranormal entity and even survived Azazel- A demon famous for the deaths of my entire family before Sam and Dean.  
I'd hunted warlocks, werewolves, vampires, shifters, demons, ghouls, wendigos, more demons and the occasional pagan deity- and it had _always _been okay in the end.  
We'd always killed the bad guy, always walked away with our lives and minds intact.

But not this time.

Nothing was alright anymore.

The universe allowed me nothing but the agony of watching as the knife that was headed straight for me buried itself in the upper-left breast of the intercepting brave boy I only now realised I loved.  
The cry that wrenched from my throat was ear-splitting enough to wake the dead. At least, that was my aim.  
Before I knew what was happening my legs were carrying me with frightening effort over to Alec, who was still sailing through the air.  
I reached him as he landed, and heard the sharp intake of breath before he began to scream.  
"Alec, Alec! It's okay Alec! You're going to be all right." I gasped though his agonised moaning.  
A heavy object flew past my head, and I barely noticed as it grazed my ear, sending sharp pain through my head.  
Alec was the only thing that was really _there_ to me.  
Suddenly Addy was beside me, grabbing my wrist and shouting something at me through the blood that pounded in my ears. All I could hear was Alec's pain and my own shaky voice.  
Addy finally managed to wrench my right writs away from Alec's shoulders, and I felt her pry open my fingers, removing whatever I had clutched within.  
And then she was gone, leaving me to return to Alec.  
Among the crashes, and past the sounds of the boy in front of me, I felt the presence of power, and it washed about the room, clearing it of all negative energies. It momentarily cleared my mind.  
The purification bag. That's what Addy had pulled from my hand. She'd just put it in the wall, destroying the spirit of the poltergeist and effectively saving our lives.  
Well. Not all our lives.  
That sobering thought replaced the fog that had been cleared.  
Desperation taking me, I rolled Alec onto his back. The first thing I saw was the knife. Blood welled up around it, pooling on his grey shirt. His chin quivered and he gazed up at me with his unfocused brown eyes.  
"It's okay, baby... I'll make the pain go away. I love you, I'll save you. It'll all be right…" I mumbled, probably too soft for even him to hear me.  
Gripping the handle, I numbly began to pull.  
"_NO!_" Addy's voice shattered everything, and I realised too late what pulling out the knife would mean.  
She collided with me, obviously previously aiming to prevent me from doing what I'd done. I sprawled across the floor, and scampered immediately back to Alec's side. He'd gone rigid, and his chin was tilted up as his body convulsed, blood occasionally spurting out of the wound on his chest as he began to drip blood from his mouth.  
The tears began.  
I'd just killed Alec.  
With the knife in place, there was a chance he would have lived. But when I had pulled it out, I'd destroyed that chance.  
Addy slammed her hands down on the wound, stemming the flow.  
Alec screamed, as the pressure terrorised the nerves.  
There were tears in Addy's green eyes, and I couldn't look at her straight. It was my fault that Alec would die.  
"Ma-ari…"  
My head snapped down as Alec's choked voice floated up.  
"Mari. Did you… you…mean i-it?" He said. He was clearly struggling.  
I scanned over the last words I had uttered. Everything was soaked in a mist of pain, but I faintly found the snippet of conversation he was most likely referring to.  
_It's ok. I'll make the pain go away. I love you…  
_"That I love you?" I asked, my voice as choked as his.  
It may have been a convulsion, but he afforded me a small nod.  
One dramatic tear escaped my eye, and my lip trembled.  
"Yes." I said, my voice a ghost of a sound.  
His lips twitched into a smile. His hand found my arm, and he used it to pull me close.  
I could taste his blood as he kissed me, I could feel his body shake, and it released a lump of pain in my chest and my tears flowed freely now, as I realised this was a goodbye.  
When we broke apart, I exploded.  
"I'm sorry!" I cried, and felt fit to rant when he shushed me, with one bloody hand on my cheek.  
"I can't stop it any longer, Mari…" Addy's pained voice caught my attention, and I noticed that her hands were no longer effectively stemming the blood flow. It now seeped out the sides, the wound deteriorating further. I twisted my head in despair, and gave her a look so filled with gratitude that it might have been an essay. She glanced down at Alec, sombrely, and smiled at him through tears. He smiled back at her, equally as sad. She then gently removed her hands.  
Alec turned back to me, and I grasped his hands. They were slippery with blood, but I didn't care. I grasped them as If I could keep him alive just by gripping his soul.  
His lips parted, and my sobs momentarily stilled.  
"All.. is fair. I'm tryin'a make you… notice me but you… don…'t … care…" He croaked.  
I wanted to scream that I did care. And that I was sorry I hadn't told him that I'd cared the whole time. That I didn't want him to leave me. That there had to be a way that we could be together…  
But the light had gone from his golden caramel eyes. They were dull and staring. His skin was turning clammy.  
Alec was gone.

Addy shrank back into the shadows of the doorway as sounds reached me from outside. I hunched protectively over Alec's still form and broke into a steadily escalating weep.  
By the time the strong familiar hands found me, I was wailing. The arms slipped under my body, hauling me away from Alec's cold corpse. I didn't protest as I folded into the warm secure embrace of my brother Axenn. My wailing had stopped, but I continued to weep as Axenn hushed me, and cradled me away from the grotesque scene behind me. Axenn may have been a year younger than me, but he was taller, and more mature. When he found that my legs didn't work, he slid his hands under my arms and around my back and supported my weight as he shuffled us toward the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean, his arms wrapped around Addy, and then, as if called my observation, the familiar loving smell hit me as my own dad swooped in and Axenn transferred me to his arms. He bent slightly and swung one arm under my legs, carrying me like an oversized baby.  
I didn't care- I found the dregs of sanity in his arms.  
My mom was close behind my dad, her hair bleeding from pink to brown as she took in my state and the scene beyond. But the room now was gone, the sharp cold air biting my skin as my dad carried me from the house to the Impala that waited outside.  
Bobby leant against his truck, and started toward us with a jolt when he saw me, limp in my father's arms. He relaxed a slight when he saw I was unharmed.  
"Dad." Axenn's voice was like a doorbell, waking me temporarily from my stupor. It was now that I realised how tired I was, how hard it was to keep my eyes open. So while Axenn helped me onto the back seat of the Impala, I slipped in and out of consciousness.

I remember waking as the car rumbled into life, groggily peering around to see Axenn by my feet, one hand resting caringly on my shin and my mother underneath my head, stroking my hair as I slept. When she was that I was awake, she shushed me, and gently touched my temple to send me back to sleep.

I woke at about 3am, knowing that the sound sleep I had been getting was too good to last. My eyes snapped open, and the first thing I noticed was that I was clean, in my bed, in my pyjamas. I would have believed that I might have dreamt the heart-wrenching events, if not for Axenn, asleep in the chair by my bed, watching over me.  
I rolled over, so that If he woke, he wouldn't see the fresh tears that streaked my face.  
For the rest of the night, nightmares and insanity were chased around by a single line, from a single song-  
_I don't wanna save the world… I just wanna waste some time with you…_


End file.
